Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to
by A Trash Candy
Summary: [Basado en el ending 15.] Lucy y Natsu tienen sus respectivas parejas, ¿pero qué ocurrirá cuando ambos se conozcan? Se harán íntimos amigos, pero, ¿podría haber por medio algo más que una simple amistad?


Capítulo 1

 _-Lo siento, Lucy. Hoy no podré acudir a nuestra cita.-_

La muchacha de cabellos rubios había respondido ilusionada a la llamada, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que automáticamente había desaparecido, apenas escuchó la frase de la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-A-ah... No te preocupes.- La aludida trató de sonar despreocupada. No quería afligir a su pareja innecesariamente.

 _-¡Claro que me preocupo! Conociéndote, seguro que ya estás esperándome en la cafetería.-_ Vaya si el chico la conocía bien. A ella siempre le gustaba llegar a las citas con algo de antelación, y como otras tantas veces, ésta también terminó en fracaso.

-Jé. Entonces tendrás que recompensarme para la próxima ocasión.- Lucy miró de reojo el teléfono que tenía pegado a su oreja, sonriendo con algo de picardía.

 _-Cuenta con ello, preciosa. Nos vemos mañana en el instituto. Te quiero.-_ El joven, que hasta el momento parecía haber sonado culpable por dejar plantada a la rubia, pareció animarse de golpe cuando sintió que ella no se había molestado en absoluto.

-Sí. Hasta mañana, Dan.- La chica cortó la llamada, y, durante unos segundos, se mantuvo mirando la pantalla del móvil, sin lograr retener un pesado suspiro, tras el cual, estiró los brazos sobre la mesa frente a la que estaba sentada, recostándose sobre la misma con pesadez.

Ya llevaba algo más de un año saliendo con Dan. Era una persona fabulosa, y siempre se mantenía atento e interesado respecto a sus necesidades, mas siempre se encontraba ese "pero" que hacía que su relación no funcionase del todo bien: _se veían demasiado poco._

Así eran las cosas. La mayoría de las veces que decidían hacer algo juntos, a Dan le surgía algún tipo de improvisto, y ella siempre se quedaba sola en el lugar acordado. Por eso mismo, había optado por cambiarse de centro de estudios y acudir al mismo al que iba él para cursar la secundaria juntos. Y para esa misma tarde, habían acordado que le enseñaría cómo era la Academia Fairy por los interiores.

Rayos. El curso empezaba al día siguiente y ella no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo eran los edificios. Seguro que se perdería y no llegaría a la primera clase a tiempo. De solo pensarlo, ya se moría de vergüenza, y, para no variar, sentía su rostro arder gracias a esa tonalidad rojiza que se había apoderado involuntariamente de sus mejillas. ¡No quería convertirse en el hazmerreír de toda la secundaria desde el primerísimo día!

-...Hah...- Lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en eso por el momento. Con los ojos entrecerrados, miró la hora de su reloj. Aún era pronto para regresar a casa, además de que sus ganas eran nulas. -¿Qué haré ahora~...?-

La pregunta que se murmuró para sí misma, se la llevó el viento, dejando la estancia nuevamente en silencio. No había nadie por allí, y hasta el momento en el que levantó la cabeza de la mesa, no se había dado cuenta. Lucy entonces inclinó las cejas, y resignada, se levantó de la silla, y con el bolso colgando de su hombro, se marchó lentamente de la terraza de la ya mencionada cafetería, mirando hacia los lados, como si aún tuviera la esperanza de que _él_ llegase. Todas esas ilusiones fueron en vano.

* * *

Con la cabeza en las nubes, y sin tomar ningún rumbo en concreto, estuvo paseando durante horas, llegando incluso a perder la noción del tiempo. Lo único que le hizo volver a La Tierra fue la presencia de alguien pasando por su lado, corriendo, bastante apresurado. Sin saber ni siquiera por qué lo hizo, detuvo sus pasos y se dio media vuelta para mirarle. Sorprendentemente, él tuvo la misma reacción, y para cuando ella se giró, él ya se encontraba observándola. Sus miradas se encontraron, y como si de imanes se tratasen, apartar los ojos el uno del otro casi parecía un reto. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

-...Eh... Ah... L-lamento mi atrevimiento...- _¡Agh! ¡Pero qué vergüenza!_

Una reverencia tras otra. La joven rubia no paraba de disculparse mediante ese método. Y claro que tampoco había forma de que se atreviese a mirarle a la cara. Quería que la tierra se la tragase. O que él siguiese su camino, pasándola por alto. Si tanta prisa tenía, ya debería haberse marchado, ¿no? La inocencia se apoderó de ella gracias a ese pensamiento, y por tanto, se atrevió a levantar la cabeza por primera vez. Y sintió que no debería haberlo hecho: ¡Aún se encontraba allí! ¡Pero esta vez muchísimo más cerca! ¿¡Por qué!?

-Humm...- Con una mano en la barbilla, el chico de cabellos rosados la revisaba minuciosamente. Y Lucy sintió el impulso de darle una bofetada, de no ser porque él le arrebató su propósito de la mente justo cuando estaba a punto de reaccionar- ... Te he visto en algún lugar antes... Pero no consigo recordar dónde...- Con esmero, se frotó la sien, insistente, aunque sus esfuerzos por recordar no le duraron mucho: enseguida desistió y simplemente se encogió de hombros, dándose por vencido.

Lucy no supo qué decir. Una exagerada gota de sudor escurrió por su cabeza, y su forzosa sonrisa rozaba lo inquietante. _"Creo que debería irme ya a casa."_ Eso fue lo que pensó, cuando, engarrotada, trató de retomar su camino. Sí, trató, pues antes de hacerlo, un curioso llavero que portaba el muchacho, le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, volviendo a quedarse estática en su sitio.

-¡Tú...! ¿¡No es ese el emblema de la Academia Fairy!?- Enseguida, con su dedo índice, lo señaló arduamente, casi exigiéndole con la mirada que le contestase a la de ya.

-¿Uh?- Que se sobresaltase tan de repente, confundió al muchacho durante un momento, mas en el instante en el que le mostró el llavero más de cerca, sonrió, enorgullecido por el mero hecho de que alguien de fuera de la Academia, lo reconociese con tanta facilidad.- ¡En efecto! ¡Soy Natsu, de la Academia Fairy!- Su blanca hilera de dientes quedó expuesta en el momento en el que separó sus labios para ampliar su sonrisa, casi de oreja a oreja. El brillo en los ojos de Lucy tan solo aumentó ante la afirmación del joven. ¡Ese símbolo era maravilloso!

-¡Es estupendo! La verdad es que desde mañana yo también seré una estudiante nueva allí, ¡y los nervios no me dejan ni dormir bien desde hace días!- La rubia soltó una pequeña risita, aunque al darse cuenta de que ella aún no se había presentado, torpemente levantó su mano diestra, pretendiendo estrechar la de él- P-por cierto, mi nombre es Lucy. Un placer.-

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡De veras!? ¡Eso es genial, Luigi!- El pelirrosado casi parecía igual de emocionado que ella, e incluso estrechó su mano algo ansioso. A simple vista se podía apreciar cuán hiperactivo resultaba ser.- ¡Has tomado la decisión más acertada! Todos en la Academia somos como una familia, ¡y tú no serás la excepción! ¡Seguro que no te llevará nada de tiempo integrarte con la clase que te toque!-

-E-es Lucy...- Su nombre fue modificado de una manera un tanto vil, pero no pudo enfadarse. Aquel tipo le estaba hablando de una forma tan entusiasta, que sentía cómo su alegría se le contagiaba por momentos, incitándola a reír. ¿De verdad sería un lugar tan cálido como Natsu apuntaba? Solo por oírle, ansiaba con fervor que la fecha tan apuntada por fin llegase. -¡Ah, moh~! ¡Me impacientas, Natsu!-

Al final, la joven de cabellos dorados se dejó llevar tanto que terminó por darle un severo empujón al contrario, para después perderse en sus pensamientos, con las manos en las mejillas y estrellas sustituyendo lo que deberían ser sus pupilas. Natsu, por su parte, que se había visto obligado a retroceder debido al imprevisto golpe, se echó a reír a carcajadas, al menos hasta que su teléfono empezó a sonar con ahinco. Lucy bajó de su nube y lo observó, curiosa.

-¡Ah, rayos! ¡Ya lo había olvidado!- Natsu tragó saliva, y su compañera arqueó una ceja, sin comprender. Entonces, terminó por descolgar. -¿Lisanna...? ¿Eh?... Sí... Ya estaba yendo para allá... No... No tardaré...-

El chico se mantuvo hablando durante un par de minutos más con la insistente persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea. La rubia en más de una ocasión tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para contener una carcajada, y él, de vez en cuando, la miraba con un odio efímero. Y así se mantuvo el ambiente hasta que la llamada finalizó, y la chica no pudo contener más una sonora risotada que no tardó en provocarle alguna que otra punzada en el estómago.

-¡Hahaha! Parece que tienes una vida amorosa muy ajetreada, Natsu~...- Lucy no reprimió un tono burlón que pareció sacar de sus casillas al contrario, pues éste enseguida se puso a pisotear el suelo con histeria. El fuego casi parecía salir de sus orejas.

-¡Cállate! ¡No es ajetreada! ¡Solo me olvidé porque me paré aquí a hablar contigo!- El pelirrosa rechinó los dientes, aún gruñendo por lo bajo, y Lucy no pudo evitar sonreírle con dulzura. Le resultaba de lo más infantil, pero parecía cuidar muy bien de la persona con la que había estado hablando hacía un momento.

-Hah... Qué envidia~...-Con una sonrisa algo más apagada, bajó la mirada al suelo. Natsu quiso preguntarla, pero ella solo sacudió la cabeza y enseguida se puso tras de él, pretendiendo empujarle para que se marchara de una vez. -¡Hablaba conmigo misma! ¡Venga, date prisa y no hagas esperar más a esa tal Lisanna!-

Y, cómo no, él ya casi lo había vuelto a olvidar, por lo que no tardó en ponerse en marcha, mas no sin despedirse con la mano de la rubia que, de la misma forma, también zarandeaba su diestra- ¡Nos vemos mañana en la Academia, Lucy!-

Ella solo asintió, y hasta que no le perdió de vista, no bajó su brazo. Aunque solo había sido durante un corto periodo de tiempo, debía admitir que se había divertido en demasía, y esperaba poder compartir más momentos como ese durante todo el curso que le esperaba en su nuevo colegio.

* * *

Una vez estuvo en casa, ya casi a punto de irse a dormir, Lucy tomó su teléfono y llamó a Dan. Tenía ganas de escuchar su voz, y de paso contarle que había conocido a ese tipo tan peculiar con el que había compartido un buen rato. ¿Le conocería? La curiosidad la torturaba.

Una llamada, dos llamadas... ¿Estaría ya durmiendo? Pero fue a la cuarta cuando al fin alguien contestó desde la otra línea, y ella automáticamente sonrió en cuanto le escuchó hablar. _-¿Lucy? ¿Eres tú?-_

-¡Dan! Perdona que te llame tan tarde. Solo tenía ganas de hablar contigo y...- No dijo nada más. Con un suave coloreado sobre sus pómulos, se aferró al cojín que tenía entre sus brazos, ocultando así, contra él, la mitad de su rostro.

 _-Oh, Lu-lu, ¡yo me siento de la misma manera que tú!-_ Los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron, aunque ese brillo fue tan pasajero como el de una estrella fugaz. _-Pero ahora no es el momento. Tengo que terminar de hacer varias cosas, así que dejémoslo para mañana, ¿hm? Asegúrate de descansar bien.-_

-A-ah... Comprendo. Entonces no te molestaré más... Buenas no...- No pudo acabar de hablar. Dan había cortado la llamada antes, y enseguida notó cómo sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

Rendida, dejó el teléfono sobre su escritorio y se tiró sobre la cama, ahora más aferrada a aquel cojín. ¿Tanto era pedir un poco de atención por su parte? Solo pedía eso; que la hiciera algo más de caso. ¿De qué le servía que fuese atento y servicial con ella si a la hora de la verdad nunca estaba ahí? Lágrimas empapaban su almohadón. Aquella sería una noche larga por doquier, y, quizás, con algo de insomnio de por medio, pues Lucy solía reflexionar mucho sobre ese tipo de cosas. ¿Es que sería ella la que estaría haciendo algo mal para merecerse ese trato...?

Continuará.

* * *

Me gustaría controlarme y acabar un fic antes de empezar otro, pero me es imposible.

Dan, Dan... ¿Por qué él? Fácil. Me cansé de que Loki siempre sea el rompecorazones, y creo que con Dan podría innovar algo. (?)

Por supuesto, también me hubiera gustado cambiar a Lisanna por otra fémina, pero no hay otra con la que tenga una relación tan estrecha, a parte de Lucy, y a Erza la descarto qué.

En fin, pretendo hacer alguna escena picante, o quién sabe si lemon, más adelante. Aceptaré sugerencias, así que animaos a opinar. -Wink, wink-


End file.
